


Error Highschool Life

by Spiritshipper9000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, But will be some heated kissing, Cheating, Crossdressing, Errortale Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), F/F, Humor, Inktale Sans is a Jerk (Undertale), M/M, Mentioned Alphyne - Freeform, Multi, Naive error sans, No Smut, Other, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Violence, and probably dance battles, blueberry feel bad for error, cheerleading, dream he is nice in his own way, i think, temmie is principal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritshipper9000/pseuds/Spiritshipper9000
Summary: This is the story about error miscalculation.during his year he will face drama bullying, encounter new friends,and romance.p.s. sorry about bad spelling and grammar.https://www.amazon.com/iEFiEL-Classic-British-Japanese-Costumes/dp/B07MZMBB18That will be error sans school uniform.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little summary about how error entered the school and find out it will not be a easy school year.

Error POV

"Wow my so this is it my first year in Highschool."said error with his cute japanese like school uniform.(sorry couldn't really make a good name for the school 😅) Error stood at the entrance of the school looking like a outcast. When he walked in the school most of the monster was staring at him.well the reason is his dad was evil scientist (you know since error is the Forced destroyer of worlds his dad is a evil scientist since he is still gaster) He was given death glares and it looked like everyone one wanted to rip his SOUL out. He Coul Tell That this will be a tough school year.


	2. My New Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time error will meet a friend and make a enemy. P.S sorry if there are grammar mistakes in this chapter.

Error sans POV

Well since you might be curious I might as well tell you some of my history. I wasn't born normal, I was kinda created by my father but there there was a glitch in my system so that how I got my name error sans.I never met my mother but I knew she had some features of me.I didn't really have a good childhood growing up. The only people I could really count on was my brother's fresh and Geno. Sadly we had to go to different schools my dad it was "for the best" but how is it for the best if we got to different schools. We also had to split up I don't know why I never felt so alone. Narrator POV While error was thinking about his past he bumpt into some one. "Hey watch were you are going!"Exclaimed the person he bumped in."OH I'm sorry!'Exclaimed error while he was glitching a lot. When error looked up he saw a white boned skeleton with a pretty good looking uniform than his and he had tennis shoes on.He also have a pretty sequence rainbow backpack he was curvy and the perfect c cups breast , and Mis match eyelights while error was slime and with small b cups. On his left was a skeleton with a yellow school uniform and yellow Star eyelights sky blue flats and a good cerclet on his skull,and a blue yellow backpack with a star symbol on it. Finally the third skeleton wore a cute blue uniform with blue boots with chunky heels,a blue bandana with blue eyelights shaped as stars,and a blue glitter backpack with blueberry on it (hehe see what I'd did with the word blueberry you know his name is blueberry oh I just shut up 😂) Error sans POV "And who are you I haven't seen someone like you in this school"he said nonchalantly. Oh I'm error error miscalculation error," said shyly. When ink saw him he mumbled something error couldn't understand,but he knew it was rude when the blue and yellow clothed skeleton giggled a bit that he could say rudely. "Oh so you must be new around here gli..I Mean error."he said quickly."Well we better get going,"said ink. What aren't you going to show me around the school." Error said in a panic. "I got better things to do than to waste time with someone like you come guys," ink said in a rude voice. Narrator POV Error was a the Verge of tears when he said that. When they was walking away blueberry looked at him with a hurtful expression,and then looked away.Error was walking to his locker while tears what's rolling down his cheekbones."uh so much for the first day at highschool and I almost late for math class,"he said sadly as more tears rolled down his cheekbones."hey you ok,"asked a sweet voice. When he looked back he saw a fairy like monster with brown hair in a bun yellow and dark pink wings,a pink top with buttercups flowers on it,sky blue dress and flats with black pupils.There is also a white boned skeleton with a red scarf, White shirt, tan pants, and red boots and black eyesocket.

Narrator POV

"Who are you?,"error question." I'm lilith and this is papyrus." She said. "YES WE SAW YOU CRYING AFTER YOU INCOUTERED INK SANS."he Exclaimed. "Man that was loud," he thought. "Papyrus inside voice please" "Oh yeah," he said quietly. What ink sans yeah he the most popular monster in this school along with his "friend" blueberry and dream and he popular overall."said lilith. "Oh well he was very rude when I met him." Oh yeah his family is very uptight,and very important."said lilith. But, anyway enough about him let us show you around the school," Lilith said."Yes error let us show you around by the GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus." error and Lilith,"said unision. "Oh inside voice,"said papyrus. Hey guys do you know about my dad you know evil scientist and stuff,"error said hesitantly." Of course like the whole school know,but I still want to treat the person how I want to be treated."lilith said."know let's go we need to introduce you to your new school."error knew that in this school he is going to face many encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it took me like forever like hours hope you enjoy this chapter I did this so late


	3. Mr hot stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about when he meet hot stuff nightmare and a evil ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the third chapter.

** Error POV **

" And this is the janitor room. I know it's not important but I just wanted to show you it's were I go when I feel lonely you know,she said a bit sadly. I kinda felt bad when she said that. Anyways I got to get to class I bet my lazy brother is late again good bye my fellow friend,"papyrus said enthusiastically."friends."I thought out loud "yeah friends like we would like to be your friend if you don't mind." Said lilith.

"Wow i never had friends before. Normally only my brother's was the only one i could say as mi friends," error said in a sweet yet shy voice. "Well here we are your new friends.i hope we can hang out again error."she said. And with that with that she walkes of.

"Well that just happen.i thought. Well i made one enemy and two friends so i guess that a start." Well anyway i better get to classsss. I dozed off when i seen the hottest guy in he ever saw in his whole entire life. He was tall for a sanses he was covered in black tar and wore a uniform. Error was blushing madly "Oooh i see you looking at Hot stuff over here,said lilith in a quiet yet suductive voice." What how you get here i thought you was at class."i said strictly. "Oh yeah i always come here just to look at nightmare." So his name is nightmare" i thought. What a handsome name. "Introduce yourself." She said "Oh i don't know what if i glitch to much around him Then I FREEZE Up AND BECOME THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL."I said as i was hyperventilating and glitching. "Woah error calm down just introduce yourself and be yourself," lilith said calmly. "Yeah your right I'm going to introduce myself we can probably be friends."error said."That's the spirit."

**Narrator POV**

As error was walking towards him and started to glitch and shake." I can do this. I can this. I can do this." "Uh hi I'm e-rror." "I'm nightmare." "So you must be new" uhh yeah.(in error thought) man I'm going to mess this up he thought nervously.) Well I hope we meet agai-. Nightmare~ someone said In a singsong voice and he recognized to that voice. When error turned his head he saw ink In a blue, green, and white cheerleader uniform with white tennis shoes. Ink approached nightmare with a shit eaten grin and he is eyelights was a star and a pink heart. Ink was about to to start a conversation with him , until he caught a glimpse at error now his eyelights was a star and a red error. Error was about to leave until nightmare had to say something.

"Oh ink just in time to introduce yourself to error." "Oh yeah ~~ **Error."**~~ said ink in a sweet yet nasty voice. "Yeah we just seen each other a few minutes ago. Oh error did you know that nightmare is my one and only ~~**Boyfriend~.**~~ When ink said that error soul dropped and tears was welling up in his eyesockets." "Error are you ok your glitching a lot. **(if error lyrics in any bold type he is glitching like crazy.) ~~I-I'm Fff-fi-ne ."~~** "You sure you're glitching a lot ,error." Said ink in a nasty voice. The monster surrounded the duo. Error begin to glitch more Papyrus and Lilith saw this and ran to error. "ERROR" they said in unision. While error was glitching a few people was recording it,some monster whispered to each other. 

When blueberry and dream came dream just gave a blank stare error then he saw his brother him with error glitching but he just looked away. Blueberry was horrified that error was glitching and malfunctioning,but he was scared to stand up,but that is for another time. When lilith touch he rebooted. **(this is what the reboot sign said _im sorry this soul please wait till you here the beat.) WATES GOING ON HERE_**." Shouted principal temmie.

But before he can react everything turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while just school work is getting the best of me.also sorry if it's cringy. I worked hard on this though. Oh thank you for the hits.Sorry for the grammar mistakes. So I probably mostly updates on weekends I don't know but here is the updated.oh make sure you leave kudos especially comments I love to see people comments but make sure they are respectful. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is not going a-ok for error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys im so sorry it been long since i updated my device broke and i had to wait till christmas to get another device but now im going to try to update now so hope you this small chapter.

**Narrator POV**

When error woke up he was in the school infirmary. (p.s. the school nurse is bunny like monster name Ms. Candy. "Oh your awake don't worry I just run a few more test, and then you can go back to class."She said. "Um were am i ?" "Oh,you at the school infirmary, I'm Ms.Candy the school nurse."she said joyfully as she introduced herself.

Error head was was throbbing. "Um what happened" he asked. "Oh you sort of passed out or in your case rebooted." She said softly. That's when error realized what happened. "Oh, damn it"he said in his head. I going to become the laughing stock of the whole school." " Ok,error I'm just going to run a few more test then you can go to class." She said as she was on her computer.

* **15 minutes later*.**

When error gotten realised from the infirmary he can feel monster staring at him. He heard mostly whispers though. Error just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry."If only my brohers was here to comefort me,"he thought.

**(Timeskip because im lazy LOL)**

**ERors POV**

**"Finally the end of the day." error said. I can finally relax."you ok there error." said a familiar voice. It was Lillith.** "Sorry about what happed earlier" **she said in a shy voice. "Oh its fine it, actually happeds a lot."error said nonchalanchy. "you sure because-IM FINE!!" Error said cutting her off. "im sorry i-i just coping with _this_ new school and all." "I understand."she said but if you need anything just ask,ok". error just nodded his head. After that she left. **

( **Error pov)**

**Error sighed as he was walking home to his apartment . He shivered by the fall's cold wind."*shivers*"should have bought a coat,he said. Error looked at the beatiful sunset sky of orange,blue,purple,and pink. When he made to his apartment he opened the door his cat cookie he calls it greeted him."Oh Cookie,you must be starving.He walked up to the kitchen cabniets,and got some canned cat food and poured it in a cat bowl.**

**Error walked to his bed and curled up into a ball to cry himself out."I wish yall could be right now as he looked at a photo that has fresh and geno,but there was a cutted peice on the top of the photo but thats another story.**

**"meow". the small cat said."oh Cookie c'mere".error said sweetly. Cookied pounced on error leg and nuzzuled him with affection.As error petted her he mumbled something quietly,"Tommorow is another day." after that he falled asleep.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its short im really rusty with my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter also make sure you stay positive with your comments.  
> I will try to update as soon as I can.Also error were a school dress and red glasses.


End file.
